Social Democrats (Likatonia)
Party Platform Current party paltform was adopted at the first congress of Social Democrats, that was held in the Square of the Republic 13 in the Likatonia capital on 19th of August 4679. The party platform of the SD espouses the goal of social democracy, which is seen as a vision of a societal arrangement in which freedom and social justice are paramount. Freedom, justice and social solidarity form the basis of social democracy. The coordinated social market economy should be strengthened and its output should be distributed fairly. The party sees that economic system as necessary in order to ensure the affluence of the entire population. The SD also tries to protect the society's poor with a welfare state. Concurrently, it advocates a sustainable fiscal policy that does not place a burden on future generations while eradicating budget deficits. In social policy, the Social Democrats stand for civil and political rights in an open society. In foreign policy, the party aims at ensuring terra peace by balancing interests of most power nations with democratic means. The SD supports economic regulations to limit potential losses for banks and people. Social democrats supports the protection of terra's and Likatonia's environment. Ideology Social democracy Political position Centre-left History First Congress of SD - Creation of SD & The Beginning of Johanson Era On the first congress of SD in 4679, Michael Johanson was elected as the leader of the Party with no rival candidate. This was mainly the case because SD had barrely 1000 members and because party was registered only few days before the first congress. January 4682 Elections Social Democrats performed poorly as they expected to get at least 2-3% of popular vote. Totally unexpected, SD received only 31,307votes or 0.06% of popular vote, the party performance up to date. Second Congress of SD - Re-election of Johanson On the second congress of SD in 4683, Michael Johanson was re-elected as the Party leader with no rival candidate. This was mainly the case because SD didn't gain many party members since the last party congress, therefore no opposing candidate emerged at that time. January 4686 Elections - SD entered in the Parliament Social Democrats aim of receiving at least 5% of popular vote didn't turn out well. However, the Party managed to enter in the Parliament for the first time in its history, receiving 26 seats out of 675 seats in the House of Representatives.This was the first time SD managed to receive more than 1 milion of votes nationalwide. Third Congress of SD - Johanson elected for third time as the Leader Regular, third congress of Social Democrats was held in 4687, after the 4686 Elections. Party leader, Michael Johanson stood for re-election and his third consecutive term as the leader of the Party. His main rival candidate was Nick Thompson who belonged to the "green" factions inside the SD. Michael Johanson was reelected with receiving just above 75% of votes from the party membership. In terms of membership, Social Democrats has gained a lot, with around 8000 newly members. That would put in total of about 10000 party membership at that time. January 4690 Elections - SD Major Breakthourgh SD had high expectations from this elections. The party managed to gain more than 6 milion votes, receiving neary 15% of all popular votes. The Party was represented with 101 seats in the House of Representatives. However, The Social Democrats remain as the smallest opposition party in the Parliament. Fourth Congress of SD - New Party memebrs, factions, same Leader Regular fourth Party congress was held right one year after the regular general elections. SD gained many new members in the very short period of time due to being increasing popular in the last few year. On this party elections, Michael Johanson had 2 rival candidates: Nick Thompson, candidate of the more centrist, but more environmentally-friendly faction, called "green social democrats" inside SD; Richard Lang, candidate of the newly created more leftistist faction, which main ideology is left-wing populism, called "left social democrats" inside SD. Once again, because of the popularity Johanson had, and because of the direction were he led the Social Democrats, he was more re-elected as the Party leader, receiving just above 63% of votes inside SD. Party gained enormous amount of new memebrs reaching number of 46000. On this party congress, Michael Johanson expressed his intention to support Opposition, whoose plan was to call for the early elections as soon as possible. The call of early elections did take place later in the year and it did pass because SWP didn't held the majority of the Parliament. August 4691 Elections - SWP still hold Presidency, but no majority in the Parliament This ealry elections, did bring happy news for the Likatonian opposition, as SWP was re-elected at the Presidency, while it was still short of the majority in the House of Representatives, although it gained few % of popular vote. SD scored simmarly the same as at the previous elections, but it suffered lost of 11 seats, receiveing more than 13% of popular vote. After the elections, Michael Johanson expresssed his will to call for ealry Party Congress. However, most of the party senior officals supported Michael Johanson as the leader of the party and advised him not to do so. August 4695 Elections - Michael Johanson elected President, end of SWP rule Michael Johanson was elected president of the Likatonia in the second round, where he received 51.08% of popular vote while his opposing candidate John Hamilton, candidate of the Conservative Republican Party, who was supported by the Conservative party of Likatonia, received 48.84%. Consequentially, Michael Johanson became the first President of the Likatonia from the SD. In the elections for the Parliament, Conservative party of Likatonia received most of the seats 191. CPL was closely followed by SD (185 seats) and SWP (182 seats).The only other party that entered in the House of the Representatives was CRP, which won surprisingly 117 seats, which was less than expected. After the elections, SD formed first non-communist government in 13 years. This government was known as Government of Change and was led-by President, when CPL and CRP agreed to take part in it. However, the Social Demorats, gave one year period for fullfilling electoral and administrative changes which would led to change from Presidental system to Semi-Presidental system. After that time period CPL party leader was elected in the Parliament as first Prime Minister in many centuries. Fifth Congress of SD - Matthew Walter Leader of SD Regular fifth Congress of SD was held in 4696. President of the Likatonia decided to step down from the Party presidency and let others lead the Party. The inner party elections were conducted with the following results: Nick Thompson green social Matthew Walter was elected as the party president. He was backed by the most influential faction in the party, which was at very close relationship with Michael Johanson. Therefore, it is expected that Matthew Walter will continue to do where Michael Johanson stop. January 4700 Elections - Michael Johanson lost Presidental elections, SD lost seats Although Michael Johanson was backed by Labour Party, newly established centre-left party, and Social Democrats, he failed to qualify in the second round scoring only around 20% of popular vote. In the run-off SWP candidate Jullia Ward won the Presidency. In the Parliamentary Elections SD barrely crossed 20% mark in terms of popular vote, lossing 7% of popular vote comparing to last elections. However, in the afterath of the elections, Social Democrats agreed to conitnue to be part of coalition government CPL & CRP, only this time one ministery seat was given to newly established right-wing party - Party of 1776. Sixt Congerss of SD - Walter re-elected as SD leader Sixth Congress of Social Democrats was held later in year 4700 after the general elections. It is estimatted that party membership has risen even further reaching even 200.000 members. Inner-party elections has been conducted and the results are the followings: All-time leaders of the Social Democrats Category:Likatonian Parties